


It's Training Time

by Evie_12



Series: Kingsman's double trouble [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hart-Unwin twins, Hartwin, Implied Mpreg, M/M, potty training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_12/pseuds/Evie_12
Summary: The twins are two now and it's time for potty training. It goes well, kinda. Near enough.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kingsman's double trouble [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830943
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	It's Training Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/gifts).



> Thank you to Lyssa13 for suggesting the twins be potty trained for the next segment of the Kingsman DT!
> 
> The Golden Circle? I’ve ignored that, doesn’t exist.

“Right babes. Want to try the potty before bed?”

Sebastian shook his head with a little pout gracing his face, “nuh uh daddy” he said whilst crossing his arms over his chest. Eggsy inwardly sighed and crouched down to unwrap the pup’s arms from around himself so he could take his hands in his own.

“It’s not scary Sebby, Skye’s with Papa now having go. Are you sure you don’t want to just try?” 

They’d been potting training the twins for just over 2 weeks, Skye took to the change like a duck to water but Sebastian was having a harder time adjusting. Their little boy didn’t take well to change but they wanted to get the twins to only wearing nappies at night and using the potty during the day and before bed. 

Sebastian turned his face away from Eggsy just as Harry came into the twin’s bedroom with Skye in his arms. “Still no luck darling?”

Eggsy shook his head and got back up to take Skye out of the alpha’s arms, “I went potty dada!” Skye exclaimed proudly as she wrapped her arms around her daddy’s neck. Eggsy smiled and bounced her in his arms a little, “well done princess, let’s get you into bed while papa takes Seb to the bathroom yeah?”

He took her to her ocean (mainly dolphin) themed part of the room on the opposite side to Sebastian’s dinosaur themed area. The twins had voiced their opinions quite strongly on how they wanted their halves of the room to be decorated, the room was painted white all over but the walls where their beds were had painted on dinosaur’s for Sebastian and sea creatures for Skye. Merlin had been the one to paint them on with a projector to make the pictures come up on the walls whilst he painted over them. He was definitely given the title of favourite uncle after that, much to the disgrace of Jamal, Brandon and Ryan, as well as all the other agents.

Harry took the sulking little boy into his arms and out of the room as Eggsy got Skye settled. If Sebastian decided he was going to have a tantrum then he’d at least give him the privacy of the bathroom to do it in, so his sister didn’t make him feel embarrassed about it. Even as young as they were, both Harry and Eggsy could see what their pups second natures might end up being when they got older. Skye held many attributes of what the typical alpha possessed, whilst Sebastian held those of what you would expect an omega or beta to have. 

“Okay my boy, shall we just have a seat on the potty and we can go from there?” Harry questioned as tried to place his son down, but Sebastian tightened his arms around him and buried his face into his neck. Harry already knew his knees were going to disagree with him, but he pushed that though away and sat cross legged on the bathroom floor to keep his pup in his lap and rub his back for some comfort, “what’s wrong Sebastian?”

“No like” came the mumbled response.

“Now darling, gentleman do not mumble. Speak up please”

Sebastian sniffed and shook his head so violently Harry barely moved his head back in time to avoid having his chin smacked against.

“Skye’s already asleep—” Eggsy started to say but soon stopped as he took in the sight before him, “oh babes” he sighed pitifully and barely manged to keep the sadness from over taking his scent as he sensed the distress coming off of both of his family members sat on the floor. He sat beside his mate and ran his fingers through Sebastian blonde curls, his pup turned his face to look at Eggsy, his chubby cheeks rosy and blue/green eyes glistening, “sca-wy daddy”

Eggsy frowned and wiped away the tear that rolled down Sebastian’s face, “I promise it’s not baby, papa and I are right here with you too. Nothing scary or bad will happen, just one try? Please?”

Sebastian sniffed loudly but slowly nodded his head and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

“That’s my boy” Harry smiled as he his plucked the thumb out Sebastian’s mouth and stood him on his feet. Eggsy got a bit closer to take him out of the pyjama bottoms and current nappy whilst Harry held him under his arms, so he still felt some reassurance with his papa’s hold on him. Once he was ready to go, Harry lifted the pup up onto the toilet that had the potty on it.

10 minutes and one slow, yet successful bathroom trip later; Sebastian was tucked up in his dino bed with his stuffed t-rex toy held securely in his little arms. 

“You did real good tonight babes, we’re so proud of you, my brave lil’ boy” Eggsy whispered as he stroked the backs of his knuckles over Sebastian’s soft cheek. A shy smile started to spread over the pup’s face at the praise and he nuzzled into the hand that had now cupped his cheek instead. “Love you, dada”

Eggsy leant down and kissed his forehead, “I love you so much darlin’, night night Seb” He said against his temples before giving him one last kiss there and stood up from where he was sat on the edge of the low-rise bed.

“Nuh-night daddy, nuh-night papa”

“Goodnight my darling, sleep well” Harry blew him a kiss whilst he waited in the doorway for Eggsy as he quickly checked that Skye was still asleep before they both left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Harry pulled Eggsy into his chest when they reached their own room and squeezed him tightly. Eggsy sighed deeply and squeezed his mate back. “Are we starting them too soon?”

“I don’t think so darling, it’ll just take some time to get used to. Skye’s comfortable with it, Sebastian may take a little longer, but it’ll be good to start them now”.

“Yeah, alright. I just don’t like seeing him so upset about it ya know?” Eggsy sighed and pulled free from the embrace to go into the en-suite.

“I know dear, but it will get better over time” Harry said as he followed his omega, “are you going to be taking a shower before bed?”

Eggsy nodded with his back to Harry as he pulled his shirt over his head, “why?”

“Well…” Harry murmured as he pressed up against Eggsy’s back and wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist.

“Haz, what are you – shit!” Eggsy gasped when a set of sharp teeth bit over the scar on his neck where Harry had done his mating bite all them years ago. No matter how old the bite was, it still made Eggsy squirm in pleasure whenever Harry paid extra attention to it. “Babe, c’mon now the twins have only just gone to bed”.

“We’ll just have to keep it down or keep you down more like. We both know how vocal you get when you haven’t been knotted in a while don’t we?” Harry licked across Eggsy’s throat and grabbed his chin to turn his head to the side to capture his lips in a deep kiss. Eggsy groaned into the kiss when Harry squeezed his arse with both hands, he turned around to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled away from his mouth. They were both breathing heavily but were smiling lovingly at each other as they caught their breath. Eggsy closed his eyes and snuggled his face in Harrys neck, inhaling deeply at his scent gland to take in the comforting aroma of his mate.

“C’mon then. Haven’t felt you in ages” Eggsy nipped Harry’s neck and pulled back just in time to see a little face appear around the door of their bathroom. “Sebastian? What’s wrong?” Eggsy asked as he stepped around Harry, who had now turned around to face their pup, and knelt down.

Sebastian just held his toy tighter to his chest and stepped into Eggsy outstretched arms. Eggsy stood back up with him in his hold and looked up at Harry.

“Sebastian darling, what’s gotten you out of bed so soon?” Harry asked as he plucked him out of Eggsy’s grasp and held him close to his chest and scenting him. “Mon-ters papa” he whispered into Harry’s neck and dropped his toy to the floor, “monsters you say? Shall we go see if we can get them to leave your room so you can sleep?” The pup shook his head a little and nuzzled at his neck more, “wan’ ta’ sleep with you an’-an’ daddy.” He looked up at his daddy who was smoothing a hand back and forth over his shoulders after having picked up the forgotten toy and placed it on the double vanity counter top, “pwease?” Eggsy sighed a little and tried to keep his scent as comforting as possible. With his and Harry’s night-time shower pleasantries now out the window, he looked up and made eye contact with the alpha who nodded after a few seconds. “Just this once babes, big boys like you should sleep in their own beds but if you’re truly scared then you can sleep with us. Okay?” “Okay daddy”

“Papa can tuck you in, I need to have a quick shower and then I’ll join you.”

Harry took Sebastian to their bed and got him under the covers in the centre of the bed before nipping off to brush his teeth whilst Eggsy took his shower. Once he had rinsed his mouth, washed his face and completed his nightly skin routine, because who wants to have more wrinkles then absolutely necessary? Certainly not Harry that’s for sure. He went back into the bedroom to gather his pyjamas and quickly changed into them in the bathroom then finally got into his side of the bed to gather his pup in his arms and get settled down.

“Is Skye still sleeping?” He questioned whilst running his fingers through the soft loose curls on Sebastian’s head where it was resting on his chest.

“Yes, papa”

“So she is safe from the monsters?”

“Dee’s ones only eat boy’s papa”

“Ah I see, the girl eating ones had the night off did they?”

“Uh huh”

Harry chuckled softly and closed his eyes as he waited for Eggsy to join them.

“Papa?”

“Yes my boy?”

“Will you an’ daddy have more babies?”

Harry opened his eyes and looked down at Sebastian as best he could from the angle he was at. “Well, I’m not sure darling. Why do you ask?”

“Uncle Lin said he has lots of brothers when he was lookin’ after us yes-day. I wan’ a brother too, no more sisters. Don’ wan’ no more sisters papa”

Ah. Good old Merlin putting even more wild ideas in their little one’s heads. As per usual.

“I’m afraid if your daddy and I were to have more babies we don’t really get to choose. We didn’t know what you and your sister were going to be either until you were born.”

“Can I has a brother next week papa? Pwease! I’ll be extra good I pwomise!” Sebastian lifted his head up and placed his little hands on both of Harry’s cheeks to look at him with wide pleading eyes. Harry grinned widely at his little love and pulled him in for a cuddle. 

“I’m afraid it takes a rather long time for a baby to grow in your daddy’s tummy, we had to wait an awfully long time for you and Skye” he said into his hair.

“What’s all this about?” Eggsy asked as he came into the bedroom with his hair all fluffy and his pyjama bottoms and vest on.

“Sebastian here was just explaining how he will be extra good if he can have a brother next week” 

Eggsy rose an eyebrow and got in the bed on his side, leaving the night light they kept on the nightstand for when one or both the twins decided they needed to sleep with their fathers for the night on but turned the bigger lamp off.

“Oh yeah? Where is this coming from?”

Sebastian wiggled his way out of Harry’s arms to lay on his back in between his parents. 

“Uncle Lin has brothers” The now nearly half-asleep little boy said, “I wan’ brothers” he said around a yawn.

“He has requested no more sisters”

Eggsy huffed a laugh and snuggled up to his son, “we’ll see”.

Harry smiled and reached across Sebastian to place his palm on Eggsy’s still flat stomach.

“Yes, so we shall” 

He rubbed his thumb softly over the fabric of the vest his mate had on, knowing that Sebastian and Skye wouldn’t be the only two little ones in their house for very much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not overly sure how much 'talking' ability a two year old has, but its fiction so we'll roll with it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to roast me about mistakes.
> 
> Tumblr - Coffeetalkbaby


End file.
